Spring Semester
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Being friends with benefits was an easy business until everybody started to get wind of it.
1. Chapter 1

Oh no, I fell into sangcheng hell... send help (in the form of a comment if you don't mind).

Btw this fic is set in the same AU as Chicken Soup, though both stories are not necessarily related and this can be read as a standalone. Some things of the other fic are referenced but they are minor, consider them easter eggs :'D

* * *

**Spring Semester**

**1**

They couldn't actually say when exactly it had started; they didn't bother to remember it. They for sure knew it had to be at some home party, submerged into too much alcohol than their dumb barely-actual-adult bodies could handle. Both would be lying if they ever said they could recall who kissed whom, who was flirting or if there had been any flirting at all. Maybe everybody else was passed out drunk and they though it would be fun to try this thing called "fuck one of my closest friends and then go on with life". Maybe they actually fooled around all night before falling into someone's bed.

No one would ever know.

They also never really discussed it, yet there was this non-verbal agreement of keeping it a secret. Not because of shame, because if something their friendship with Wuxian taught them was to deal with shame, but for a series of other reasons. Jiang Cheng because he just didn't want to deal with the drama (because even though this was university life, it still sometimes felt like a school yard, slash soap opera); Huaisang wasn't willing to have his brother on his back, nagging how he was anything but studying. Right, and no homo (jk).

So they never talked about it.

The fact that their closest friend was denser than a concrete wall helped keeping it a secret. And if anybody else knew… No one seemed to be discussing it, and Huaisang would have known it. He could be a lot of things but deaf to gossip wasn't one of them.

They certainly hadn't intended it to be anything serious, nor a common occurrence, but since Wuxian started dating (finally officially) Wangji, he was so absent from the apartment he shared with Jiang Cheng that… well… They were still horny teenagers to an extent. Still, it wasn't like they were dating. They didn't have the time for that, nor did they really care for anything but the sex part.

It was a spring Saturday afternoon. They had just gotten back to uni, another semester freshly started. Wuxian was over at the Lan's apartment, but they had plans to go out drinking, so he should come back anytime. As Jiang Cheng got out of the shower, Huaisang, who had showered first, was still entangling his hair.

"Your really have no hair dryer?"

"You ask the same thing every time you're over," Wanyin complained and dropped next to him on the bed. He dried his own hair in half the time his friend with benefits needed. "Why do you even keep it that long? Isn't it annoying?"

"This is how I seduce my men," Huaisang jokingly replied as he got up from the bed and winked, flipping his hair dramatically over his shoulder. Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes.

"Your men, sure." He laughed and threw his damp towel at him. Huaisang squeaked as he caught it and threw it back, Jiang Cheng dodging it and lying back on the bed.

"Well, I'm not getting as much dick as I used to in my golden days but that might be your fault," he continued as he approached the bed again, climbing on top of his friend. Wanyin wasn't really listening though, taking it all for empty banter. He looked at him, so comfortable on top of his body, and his hand just couldn't stay still, creeping up to squeeze his thighs.

"You know you can't really fool me, right? I was your first after all," he mocked confidently, yet fell silent as he noticed Huaisang eyebrows arch. "What?"

"My first?" Huaisang was barely biting back his laughter. Jiang Cheng felt a little bit of panic and shame rising in his chest as he realized what he had said.

"…I wasn't?"

"Of course not."

Jiang Cheng blinked. Huaisang did too, though he recovered faster from the confusion and a mischievous grin appeared on his face as he bent down, closing the distance between their faces.

"A-Cheng" he murmured lowly, close to his ear, and a shiver ran down the other's spine. "Are you jealous?"

Wanyin snorted.

"Of course not. I'm just… I… I thought you were like my brother."

"Dude." Huaisang jolted away almost too abruptly and Jiang Cheng closed his eyes, invading him a mixture between shame and a laugh. "That sounded _so_ weird on _so many_ levels."

"You know what I meant!" Jiang Cheng protested and tried to get up, but Huaisang pushed him back against the mattress.

"Maybe I don't?" He laughed and stared him down.

"Yes, you do. And for clarification, because you're an idiot, I meant it as in I thought you were a dumb virgin with just a big lying mouth."

"How rude, A-Cheng." Huaisang feigned a blush and covered his moth with a hand, turning his head away. "And now you have hurt my feelings."

"More like you pride," Jiang Cheng countered, unmoved by his little act.

He was about to add something more when they heard the front door, and Huaisang sighed, getting off of him.

"Seems like the virgin with just a big lying mouth is back home," he whispered. "But don't think I'm over with you."

He tossed a playful smile towards him, yet Cheng somehow felt more threatened than anything else.

* * *

Wuxian had brought tequila, so they would be downing shots before going out. And there was beer left in the fridge. They sprawled on the sofa in the living room and their friend didn't seem to notice that a few hours ago the two sitting on each side of him had been doing the devil's tango. Right there. On that same sofa.

Jiang Cheng sometimes casually glanced at his adoptive brother, as if he thought Wei Ying could actually sense if someone had been getting some, but then he remembered that this was the same person who like three months ago had his first time and was living the drama because of it. Yeah, Wuxian was really the smallest of his concerns right now. Which was a lot to say.

"By the way, you don't mind if Wangji and some other guys tag along, right?"

"Of course not, why didn't you invite them right away?" Huaisang answered.

"The guys are pre-drinking at another friend's place that lives way too far away," Wuxian explained. "And my dearest husband-"

"Boyfriend."

"Shut up, Jiang Cheng. My husband had some errands to run, so he will be arriving later."

"So the rich also run errands?" Wanyin laughed and Wuxian nudged him with his elbow.

"Don't talk like you're not pretty privileged too."

"Never on a Lan level. Maybe Huaisang can compete there, but not us."

"Yeah, can't deny that." They both laughed as their friend let out an offended 'hey!'. Wuxian took the tequila bottle and poured three shots more as Huaisang urged Jiang Cheng to cut more lemon slices.

"I'm the richer one here, so I don't get to work." He mocked them back and Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes as he cut a new lemon.

By the time Wangji arrived, the tequila was gone and Wuxian and Huaisang had convinced Wanyin to open the whiskey bottle he had been "hiding" in his room from Wuxian. He barely greeted the three with a nod, just before his boyfriend made a somersault into his arms. He caught him as if he was just so used to it already, and Wuxian cackled at Jiang Cheng rolling his eyes.

"You're just jealous your big bro doesn't have any time for you anymore," he teased him and almost got a cushion thrown at his face if it wasn't for Wangji slapping it away on time.

Huaisang chuckled as he began pouring an additional drink.

"Oh, he's not drinking." Wuxian hurriedly stopped him and his friend blinked.

"You sure?" He looked at Wangji and the law major nodded. "Oh, ok… you're driving?"

"He doesn't drink, A-Sang!"

Huaisang arched an eyebrow, then finished pouring the drink now for himself, muttering something along the lines of "if that's the case you would still be a virgin…". Something like a grin made Jiang Cheng's lips jerk a bit before he pressed them back into their usual flat line. While Wuxian ushered his boyfriend to the armchair and went looking for some water or juice, his brother shoved his glass towards Huaisang. He had wanted to save up that bottle considering it was some fine stuff gifted to him by his sister, but now that the bottle was open, he didn't mind anymore. There was still a sip or so left in it when they finally got up to make their way to the downtown. As he was fumbling with his keys, locking the door, Wuxian draped himself over his boyfriend, acting like the fool he was, and Huaisang, quite entertained by the show, stood on the side patiently. Eventually they were on the way.

Huaisang had wanted to check out a bar they hadn't been to that was hosting some kind of student party. It was already quite lively. Not packed but not deserted either. They seized one of the few empty tables and sat down as Wuxian checked his phone to find out where his other friends where at. As soon as he confirmed that they were nearby, Huaisang and him got up to go fetch some drinks, leaving back two very silent Jiang Cheng and Wangji. The former wondered why the latter even agreed to come with them. Probably to make sure Wuxian would make it home… be it either of the possible homes, he thought.

More people streamed into the bar and the music started to get louder and louder. As group after group of friends came in, they downed one shot after the other, until they started to feel it in their wallets and went back to beer. Maybe a bad idea, but whatever. Wuxian was soon back on his boyfriend's lap, his excuse being that there weren't enough chairs. Jiang Cheng just stared at him, maybe a little bit drunk, but didn't say anything as some other guy was enthusiastically chatting about… sportscars? He wasn't even sure, most of the time the music didn't even let him hear him. He was relieved when someone else took control of the conversation.

It might have been around two o'clock when half of the group wanted to go dancing and they parted. As they left the bar, Jiang Cheng got up and stumbled towards the bar, being soon followed by Huaisang. They got themselves whiskey (again) and stayed there, leaning on the edge of the sticky surface of the counter. Huaisang was a bit red in the face, probably because of the alcohol, or maybe it was just the lights. He nibbles on the rim of the glass as he was watching some prototypic college dudes play darts on the side. Jiang Cheng got stuck watching him.

'Did you actually know Wuxian was a virgin before boning Lan Wangji?'

Huaisang had been just as shocked as he had been when finding out. Now that he thought about it, he could have touched the subject back then and it wouldn't be that weird. Now it would just be weird.

"You're still thinking about it." Huaisang interrupted his brooding. He was looking now at him maybe had been for longer without him noticing. Time was a weird thing when alcohol was involved. It wasn't a question, yet Jiang Cheng decided to act as if he didn't know what he was talking about, raising both eyebrows. Huaisang stayed unimpressed at his act. "Come on. You're distracted."

"I might be just too drunk." He opted for that excuse, looking down to his glass. In any other situation he would have never used that tactic, he was quite proud of his alcohol tolerance (another benefit of his close relationship with a specific drunkard).

"Sure," Huaisang sighed, moving his glass in his hands while his eyes wandered over the bar. A group passed by them and a girl turned to greet him. Her cheerfulness showed what an actual drunk sounded like. After some small talk and a sloppy hug, her friends tugged her away to sit at one of the tables.

"You know I had herpes back then because of one of those girls we met at that party in the park," Huaisang spoke again once they were out of earshot.

"Making out doesn't equal sex," Jiang Cheng retorted and Huaisang sighed.

"Well no… but if I get the chance, I'm not saying no… right? And I wasn't a virgin already back then."

"Hm."

He wasn't sure if the other was agreeing with or reprimanding him. It's not like he's his mother, brother or actual partner to have any right to lecture him. And neither judge him, even though Huaisang knew they tended to have quite different views on a variety of topics.

"Was I…?"

"No."

"Ah, thank god. I would feel bad if we had both forgotten your first time." They both discreetly peeked at Wangji still sitting with Wuxian on his lap and listening to whatever his boyfriend was rambling about.

"Yeah, no offence, but I wouldn't have my first time drunk."

"I was. I mean, not _that_ drunk… and it's not like it's such an important thing anyway."

Huaisang shrugged and swallowed the rest of his glass, leaning over the bar to ask for more. Jiang Cheng fell silent. He considered himself team "your first time should be special", but if he was completely honest to himself, he didn't have any contact with that person from back then anymore. He didn't even care about her nowadays, nor did he know what had been of her, where she was at that moment. It's been years and he had changed too much so that it would matter anymore with whom he had slept that first time. He wasn't even taking it seriously now. He looked at Huaisang, taking advantage of the moment he was too busy getting more alcohol for them. He did like him as a friend and even though he wasn't actively pursuing other people, it wasn't as if he was committed to him. It was just a nice thing they had to pass time. Work off some tension. Why not do it with someone he knew, trusted and thought was one of the best-looking people he knew?

Like yeah… no denying there. Huaisang was a fucking snack. He would be stupid to not tap that ass. But that was it. He wouldn't be thinking about that stuff anymore later when he was pushing Huaisang against some random wall outside the bar, kissing his mouth bruised and sliding his hands under his shirt.

* * *

When he woke up, his head was pounding, though not that strongly as it had on other occasions. Just a moderate headache. Good. Huaisang was curled up next to him, his body providing a pleasant warmth against his own. He could hear faint snores from the room next door, meaning that Wuxian was sleeping at home. Possibly Wangji too. His memories from the time they got home were a bit messy, unorganized and would possibly stay that way, but he remembered enough to know that he and Huaisang hadn't been too noisy. Wuxian was passed out when they arrived, and Wangji seemed like he was going to fall asleep the moment he touched the mattress anyways, so he was certain that they hadn't noticed anything.

He got up, careful to not wake up his lover, and stumbled to the kitchen after putting on some pants, dragging his feet over the cold ceramic floor. He drank two glasses of water to quench the post-drinking thirst, stretched lazily, finally checking the time.

"Morning," someone grumbled as they appeared too.

"It's almost noon."

"Good noon, then." Huaisang yawned and let his body down on the stool next to the table.

"Hungry?"

"Oh, God no, please. No food."

Cheng let out a soft chuckle and passed him his glass newly filled. Huaisang drank eagerly. He was now dressed in the t-shirt he wore last night and his boxers. He had just emptied his third glass when Wanyin's roommate peeked his head into the kitchen.

"What, you're both up already?" Wuxian muttered as he joined them in the kitchen, looking at Huaisang. "Oh, hey. I thought you had gone back to your place." He yawned as he sat down. "Your brother isn't going to be mad?"

"Nah," his friend barely answered and shook his head.

Jiang Cheng stayed next to the water sink, leaning against the counter after he passed Wuxian a glass too.

"Did you sleep on the couch? Aren't you sore?"

"Nope, in A-Cheng's bed."

"Huh, and he didn't kick you while you were sleeping? He has a really small bed; you should have come sleep with me."

"Weren't you with Lan Wangji?"

"Yeah, but he left ridiculously early, stayed just like one hour or so… Which makes me feel a bit bad for just sleeping, heh."

Jiang Cheng froze for a second, trying to remember how long he and Huaisang had actually stayed up after getting home. Then he calmed down as he didn't think Lan Wangji would care enough to tell Wei Ying anything. They didn't close the door though…

Huaisang yawned again.

"Sorry, I guess I was just too tired to care."

"Well, can't blame you. Last night was wild!"

The now music student laughed softly, as if he was evading making too much noise. He took another few sips of water before getting up, announcing he would lie down a bit more as he left the kitchen.

Jiang Cheng and Huaisang looked at each other, small grins of pure entertainment.

"Sometimes I feel a bit bad about him," Huaisang whispered. Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes.

"Don't, or the whole campus will be talking about stuff that's only half true."

Huaisang chuckled; he couldn't actually deny that.

* * *

He left soon after that, ready to keep on sleeping in his own bed. His brother was just as knocked out. Not like he could say anything about staying out and drinking, that would be hypocritical. He snuck into his room, stripped and crashed on his mattress, letting out a relieved sigh. It didn't matter how comfortable he slept next to Jiang Cheng, there was nothing like one's own bed. Nothing.

He slept through the afternoon. When he woke up—feeling a little less tired but still with a slight buzz behind his ears—he could hear his brother move through the apartment, towards the kitchen. He heard the microwave clink and then lethargic steps in the corridor. He yawned and stretched, and then the door opened.

"You finally waking up?" his brother huffed, sounding hoarse. Huaisang automatically sunk back under his duvet.

"You could knock, what if I was changing?

"Shut up, I used to change your diapers," his brother grumbled. "Are you going to eat something?"

Huaisang grunted, his eyes barely peeking out from under the blanket. "Fried eggs?"

"Fine."

Without any other word, Mingjue turned around and made his way back to the kitchen. Huaisang sighed and tapped around until he found his phone. And just to be sure he didn't do anything dumb he couldn't remember; he checked his social media and latest messages to confirm he didn't send out any drunk messages.

Wuxian had already sent him a meme, which made him grin. They texted for a while over the business class group chat from which Wuxian never left after changing his major. Someone else joined them after a while, commenting something about some Instagram stories Huaisang apparently had made. After a quick check up, he confirmed they weren't anything embarrassing.

He wondered if Jiang Cheng was up again too and checked the reads in his own messages, seeing his name among other group members. He opened the private chat and messaged him asking what he was up to.

**Cooking**, was the short answer.

**Hunger finally hit?**

**More like wx got hungry but u know hes banned from cooking.**

Huaisang laughed at the thought of Jiang Cheng grudgingly cooking for Wuxian after cursing him for not knowing to cook decently. Not that he blamed him, Wuxian was an awful cook. He was about to reply, when Jiang Cheng beat him to it.

**Why? Already missing me?**

The smug, grinning emoji that followed hit him by surprise. He wasn't used to Jiang Cheng joking around in a flirty manner. Shamelessly flirting, however, was Wuxian's style, and for a second, he considered the music student had taken Jiang Cheng's phone. Jiang Cheng, though, seemed to notice his hesitation, because he soon followed up with a third text.

**I'm joking, relax.**

He almost led out a relieved sigh.

**Don't scare me like that I thought you were wx!**

Heat went up his face, probably because he was now feeling ashamed to panic while thinking they had been exposed, and maybe even too, because he had just lost his chill in front of Jian Cheng, the guy with literally zero chills in his body. At least it was over chat, Jiang Cheng tended to seem more relaxed when typing (even though he still sounded angry because he insisted on finishing his texts with a period). But it was still sort of humiliating. He cursed under his breath and endured his friend's teasing.

**You are too kind to think he could get his hands on my phone.**

**Im not dumb enough to underestimate him, he can be clever**

**You overestimate him, he just tried to dry his favorite underwear in the microwave.**

Ok, maybe Jiang Cheng was onto something. He still wasn't convinced that they could act that carefree if they really wanted to keep Wuxian in the dark. Again, not that he was enjoying hiding stuff from one of his best friends, but it just didn't seem that bad considering it wasn't a serious thing, just a laidback fuckbuddy relationship.

And maybe, just maybe, all that sneaking around was getting more and more exciting for him. Maybe that was the reason why, a few days later, Jiang Cheng texted him to come over.

**What about Wuxian?**

**Away, take a guess where.**

**K ** **But im hungry :v**

So they met up at McDonald's. As they stood in line, Huaisang scrolled down on his phone, talking about some gossip he probably had been saving for Wuxian but now was spilling to Jiang Cheng. He listened while checking out the menu, watching out for new deals and setting his mind on something. When they reached the cashier, Huaisang finally started thinking about what he wanted to eat.

"Ah, for me a BigMac and a big Coke."

Jiang Cheng unconsciously smirked, looking down while he fished in his pocket for his wallet, when suddenly Huaisang cursed.

"Shit, I forgot my wallet."

Jiang Cheng didn't even look up.

"Don't worry, I'll pay," he decided and reached the cashier two twenties.

Huaisang thanked him and took napkins and two straws for their beverages. While they waited for their food, he stashed away his phone in his backpack. Once they got their food, they searched for a table, finding one in a corner. Perfect, Jiang Cheng thought as they sat down.

"So, does this make this our first official date then?" Huaisang joked and Jiang Cheng almost choked on his soda.

"What?"

"Just kidding, jeez." Huaisang laughed and reached him the paper napkins. "I was saying because you so heroically paid for my food."

"And now I will expect you to pay it back," he replied as he cleaned up what he had spilled.

Huaisang pouted.

"Would it be that awful to imagine dating me?" he asked unexpectedly.

Jiang Cheng looked up at him.

"Would you actually be exclusive to someone?"

His friend raised a brow.

"Yes? Of course."

Jiang Cheng sighed and didn't answer further. He didn't intend for it to become a serious conversation. As he concentrated on his burger, Huaisang took out his phone again. He wondered if he had actually offended him with his question. He knew that, sometimes, his bantering was bad and, often, misunderstood. But he thought Huaisang would actually get it. To reassure him now that he wouldn't mind dating him, though, seemed to be a bit too late and would rather sound weird. He thought. So he just ate in silence.

* * *

Maybe McDonald's wasn't the best choice if one intended on kissing someone later, yet neither of them seemed to mind as he pressed Huaisang against the mirror in the elevator, leaning down to devour his mouth. He could feel the icy taste of the mint chewing gum he had moments before and it made everything a bit less gross. Huaisang panted the second he broke away from his lips, but his hands were restless, slipping under his shirt as Jiang Cheng left kisses around his neck.

"And I thought you would actually last until we got to the apartment," he teased and Jiang Cheng growled against his throat.

"We're almost there anyway."

Huaisang giggled, maybe because of his answer or maybe because he was the most ticklish person he had ever met. That still wasn't keeping him away from his soft, creamy neck. He resisted the urge to bite him, though. From the corner of his eye he saw the red numbers ascend until they reached his floor, and he reluctantly separated from his friend. They stumbled out into the thankfully empty hallway as Jiang Cheng patted around his jeans to find his keys.

"Need some help with that?" Huaisang laughed and tried to slap him on the ass, and Jiang Cheng surprisingly let him.

"Having fun there?" He grinned as he let him in.

Before Huaisang could answer, another kiss crash landed on his lips and he was pushed towards a room he already knew well enough. As they staggered towards the bed, clothes were torn off on the way and left forgotten on the floor, having none of the students any use for them at the moment. Pushing Jiang Cheng onto the bed, Huaisang, now completely naked, pulled Wanyin closer in an embrace. He slung his arms around Jiang Cheng's neck, feeling his nape and then grabbing his hair as he appreciated their bare chests together, the nice feeling of skin on skin making him warm and spiking his horniness even more. He climbed on top of his lover, grabbing the lube bottle from the drawer.

"Sure, help yourself," Jiang Cheng mocked and Huaisang stuck out his tongue.

"Do you want to smash me or not?"

"Becky lemme' smash," he quipped before both started laughing hysterically.

Huaisang kept his eyes locked on him, drinking in the image of Jiang Cheng actually laughing without care. Maybe Huaisang liked the image a bit too much, as he started pushing fingers into himself. Jiang Cheng's hands were all over him until he was slowly and teasingly masturbating Huaisang, but keeping him from finishing too fast. He started panting, biting his lower lip as he tried to push his fingers as deep as he could. Jiang Cheng propped up as far as he could to kiss his abdomen and another giggle gurgled in his throat.

"Stop that, you're going to kill it."

"It's not my fault you're that ticklish."

Jiang Cheng smiled and helped with one of his own fingers, but Huaisang squirmed away.

"Wait, I think it's enough," he finally said.

Jiang Cheng nodded, looking for a condom, making himself a mental note that they were almost out of them. Whatever, they still had enough for one or two quickies. He put one on and Huaisang positioned himself on top of him, steading himself with one hand on his shoulder as he used the other one to guide him inside. A low groan pushed from the back of his throat as he felt himself squeezing into him, going slow as he didn't want to be that brute who hurt his partner. He held him by the hips and Huaisang grabbed onto his other shoulder to, but he barely waited a few seconds before trying to move. He ended up hugging Jiang Cheng and Wanyin laughed against his shoulder.

"So who's the eager one now?" he murmured softly as he helped him move. Huaisang slapped his back and he laughed again, but with no malicious undertone.

Their moves started to become faster after a moment or two. When Huaisang let out a breathless whimper that sounded especially good in his ears, he couldn't hold himself back anymore and he wasn't alone. Huaisang's moves on top of him got hastier, a bit more erratic, and way more desperate.

"Mhh… fuck," he hissed, fisting his hair as he tried to move faster, closing his eyes as the just completely let go, feeling so, so close…

"Hey, bro! I'm ho-"

The three of them froze.

Wuxian's jaw would have made a hole in the floor if it wasn't attached to his head. Jiang Cheng went completely pale, even more the moment his brother seemed to recover enough from the shock to start shouting.

"What the…? You _two_?"

His eyes darted incredulously from one friend to the other. Jiang Cheng and Huaisang looked at each other, too, unable to decide who should say something. Finally, Jiang Cheng huffed, shoving Huaisang carefully away from him. His friend with benefits reached for the blanket and casually left it on his lap to save himself some decency.

"Ok, so you got us. Don't make that face, it's not that shocking," he grumbled, trying to somehow make the situation less dramatic.

Wuxian wasn't having it.

"How do you want me to not be shocked!? I just witnessed my two brothers fucking!"

"Wuxian, _what_ _the fuck?_"

Huaisang, on the other hand, just raised an eyebrow. "I'm a bit concerned about the brother fetish in this family…"

"There's no brother fetish, shut up." Jiang Cheng snapped and went back to Wuxian. "Yes, the two of us. At least you could knock on the door, you know?"

"The door was freaking open?" Wuxian protested.

"Is that my fault? You're not supposed to be here!"

"I live here!"

"Weren't you at the Lan's? And you always make a lot of noise when you arrive!"

"You're always complaining about it. How is that my fault now!? And no, I was in class… or I was going to, but they cancelled today! Yes, I was going to attend class, by the way!"

"Oh my God, just shut up," Jiang Cheng groaned exasperated.

Huaisang was peering alternatingly from one brother to the other, a small, amused yet discreet curve on his lips.

"Well… whatever, the cat is now out of the bag."

"You mean your deceit is now exposed?"

"Oh, please, don't be like that. We have been pretty obvious at certain moments and you haven't noticed anything in like six months…"

"Wait… you were fucking for _that long_!? That's even longer than Lan Zhan and I are together!"

"How is that relevant?" Jiang Cheng inquired.

"I would have told you!" Wuxian exclaimed, truly offended.

"Yes, I believe that. That's why we didn't tell you." Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes and Huaisang was worried they would finally get stuck back there. He himself offered Wuxian an apologetic smile.

"It's not like we're… a _thing_. It's just… sometimes when we're bored?"

Something like disappointment seemed to cross Wuxian's face but he immediately puffed his cheeks.

"Still. I thought we were friends!"

"And now he's being dramatic." Wanyin sighed and got up, fishing for his underwear and pants and getting dressed. He left the room and soon after they heard the coffee machine. Huaisang just helplessly shrugged and took his clothes too.

"It's really not that serious," he insisted and put them on.

Wuxian was still standing at the door, like he didn't know what to do or say. Should he just walk away to his room? Somehow, it felt rude towards Huaisang. He scratched his head.

"If you say so…"

"I guess we also didn't want to make it weird among us."

"You know that seeing you get nailed by my brother makes it weirder than just being told that you two like to blow off steam together." Wuxian laughed ironically and Huaisang finally had the decency to blush, and Wuxian relaxed and replaced his outraged frown with a smirk.

"So you like the type that likes to act straight?"

"I'm not having this conversation with him close by." Huaisang cut him off, but he was grinning back. "We both could die…"

Wuxian snickered and went ahead to grab some coffee too.

* * *

To his credit, Wuxian didn't tell everyone. He did tell his boyfriend, obviously, and it might have slipped to Yanli, but Jiang Cheng wasn't worried about his sister. Wen Ning must have heard it too, he was sure, but even though the guy irritated him, he knew he wasn't a talker. At all. Which was one of the few good qualities Jiang Cheng acknowledged in him.

Still, it was a matter of time.

Huaisang and Wuxian seemed to be the same as always. At home, though, things did get a bit weird. Not dramatically, but something was… just weird. Wuxian wasn't home a lot of time anyway, but when he was, he always carefully avoided the issue.

"I mean, I always knew you had the gay in you." He would mock him, but it never went further than that.

Jiang Cheng almost felt like he did want to talk about it. He knew Huaisang and Wuxian had discussed it thoroughly, and it kind of made him envious of that aspect of their friendship, something he barely had with anyone. But again, it wasn't like he would seek out to talk with someone about it, considering it was still technically a secret. And, in general, he just wasn't a talker. It was always Huaisang who had to coax the words out of him and guess his thoughts.

* * *

"He's thinking way too much about it."

"About what? This thing you two have that is not a thing?"

Huaisang just slurped his coke. In front of him, his Big Mac was half eaten and Wuxian was finishing his own fries.

"I just hope he's not overthinking it," Wuxian continued, seeing that his friend didn't have any intention of elaborating. "Poor boy gets too frustrated when he uses his head too much."

Huaisang nodded, yet he kept being silent, like he was thinking hard too. Or was just absentminded. Wuxian cocked his head to the side.

"How come even… y'know. You two."

His friend shrugged.

"Actually, I don't know." He choked out a soft laugh. "It just happened, I guess."

Wuxian frowned.

"Boo, boring. Come on, you gotta give me something juicier than that."

"Sorry." Huaisang laughed apologetically and sighed. "I mean, I always thought I would fuck him given the opportunity."

"Yeah, but isn't that like… your life motto?"

"Rude. I like sex, but that doesn't mean it's the definition of my personality."

Wuxian just laughed it off. "I know, I know. I'm just kidding. So, you like gruffy boys with a bad temper."

"He only has a bad temper because of you."

"And I am rude?"

Wuxian started laughing and Huaisang gave him a soft nudge.

Things hadn't changed that much. They still went out together that weekend, and Wuxian and him still hung out on campus when neither of them had classes. Jiang Cheng still texted back so everything seemed fine. They hadn't been alone since, which didn't mean anything. They just didn't have the time at the moment. Projects were coming up and so they had to actually do some work for uni. After lunch, he and Wuxian took separate ways and he strolled to the library. After snatching together the books he needed, he sat down at one of the desks and started inspecting the content table of the first one.

It was silent in the library, quite a contrast after spending two hours with his loudest friend. He got bored easily too. However, this was an essay for his minor, so it was less tiring for him to get it done. He was halfway through when he stood up for a needed stretch and looked down on his phone.

He felt the urge to message Wanyin. Not that he was desperate to talk to him, he was doing fine with the momentary distance that they had taken.

He would be lying, though, if he said he wouldn't like some stress relief at the moment…

So, he sat down and texted him. The answer took a bit long, but eventually they would agree to meet up outside the library in another two hours. Plenty of time for him to finish, he thought and smiled.

"Shit is getting done today," he mumbled to himself, content.

It was still getting dark early at this time of the year, so the sky was turning a purplish blue when Jiang Cheng finally appeared in front of the library.

"Sorry, I was printing some stuff," he excused himself. Huaisang just shrugged.

"Don't worry, I wasn't waiting for too long."

"So… second official date?"

"Do I have to pay this time? I'm very hungry, you know…"

They both grinned and everything seemed just so normal Huaisang could have kissed him right there. Jiang Cheng took out his phone to check the time and they started walking towards the street and the closest bus station.

"Well, there's one thing… Wuxian is at home, and as much as he says he doesn't care, I'm not going to fuck with him there."

"Yeah, you have thin walls." Huaisang agreed. "We could go to my place. My brother isn't home…" He barely whispered the last part and didn't look at him, yet Jiang Cheng could almost feel Huaisang's urge to drag him to a closed room. He himself could barely bite back a self-satisfied smirk.

"Are you sure he won't come home unexpected?"

"He's working late today."

"And isn't that a bit far? You know we have food at my place…"

Huaisang finally glared at him.

"Do you want to pound me or not?" He hissed and Jiang Cheng couldn't believe he was actually winning this match.

"I love it when you get desperate. You have no idea how rewarding it is."

Suddenly, his hands were at his arm, grabbing him, and he pulled him closer. Jiang Cheng, though a bit surprised, let him. He dragged him towards the bus station, yet when they arrived, he didn't let go. There were students around them, but no one seemed to mind them, and Huaisang wasn't minding them either.

"I'm not running away," Jiang Cheng denied softly.

"Just making sure," Huaisang grumbled, but he knew he was joking too.

Eventually he let go, searching for his bus ticket when they saw the bus approaching. The got in and looked for an empty seat, bearing no luck that day. They stood among other unlucky students, squeezed like sardines. Their hands were brushing and Huaisang, if he wasn't going to sit, decided to lean on him and rest his head on his shoulder. Jiang Cheng, knowing there was no point in shoving him away, let him.

"There's food at my place too," Huaisang finally said after a few stops, having now more space around them.

"Good to know, I will get plenty then," Jiang Cheng answered and Huaisang saw how hard he was trying to not laugh.

He smiled, too.

Huaisang did live further away than Jian Cheng and Wuxian, who lived barely a few blocks away from their university. He shared an apartment with his older brother. Nie Mingjue decided to stay there after graduating the same university and getting a job in the city. Their father was still managing the family business, so Mingjue had figured he would rather first get some experience outside before settling back in their home town. Huaisang had suspicions concerning the "real" reason why he was staying at the city, but had no actual proof for it and asking his brother was a death wish he did not have. He secretly hoped that his mother, who happened to be braver than him, would actually get it out of Mingjue when they visited in a few days.

"How long are they staying?" Jiang Cheng asked after he finished ranting to him during the last minutes up to his apartment.

"I think a week."

"Will you be busy then?"

"Are you already missing me?" Huaisang asked playfully and Jiang Cheng snorted.

"I was thinking that I would finally get a break from you," he shot back and Huaisang rolled his eyes.

"Your comebacks are getting weak, A-Cheng."

"Don't call me that."

Huaisang laughed, letting him into the apartment.

In comparison to his own flat, this one clearly showed that there was an actual adult living there. And Huaisang, who obviously took over the decoration of the place. He did have a good taste, Jiang Cheng wasn't going to deny that. It was simply too recognizable. Unlike Huaisang, he hadn't been a lot over. Maybe once or twice and, yet, he could clearly see that this was his living space. There were few things he could recognize as his brother's, but the rest was mostly Huaisang's stuff.

He followed him to the kitchen. They got something to drink, but forgot about the food and went to his room. As they crossed the threshold, he closed the door. Just in case. He wasn't going twice through the same embarrassment.

"Good idea," Huaisang agreed as he shed his sweater and pushed his sneakers off. Jiang Cheng shrugged.

"Just in case," he murmured as he mirrored him and got closer. He briefly looked around the room, which seemed pretty normal for a young student like them. It also looked like him, like the rest of the apartment but even more with the painting utensils and the books piling on the desk. It was way tidier than his or Wuxian's room. Probably Mingjue's strictness was at fault here.

Huaisang took the last step towards him ant caught his hand, pulling him towards the bed. It had dark green sheets and looked comfier than his small single bed. Maybe, if the Nie didn't live that far away, they should come more often here. Pushing the duvet aside to keep it save, they settled on the bed and finally succumbed to the urge to kiss. Huaisang draped himself over him, encircling his neck as he opened his mouth for him. Jiang Cheng pushed him aside to get on top this time. His hands crept under his shirt and went up, feeling his chest. Huaisang tugged at his shirt, trying to get it over his head.

"Wait." He stopped him and took it off himself. Huaisang's eyelids dropped a bit and he quickly licked his lips.

"You do have condoms and lube here, right?" he asked and Huaisang nodded.

"Yes, wait a sec."

He turned around and reached for the nightstand that was beside the bed's head. Jiang Cheng stared at his back, seeing his opportunity. As Huaisang reached for the stuff they needed, he caught his neck with one hand, keeping him from turning.

"Stay there," he hummed, and noticed how a faint shiver ran down his spine.

"Oh, are we playing that way today?" Huaisang replied, voice low and sultry. _I can make him change that tone_, Jiang Cheng thought for himself and the mere fantasy of making Huaisang lose that calm demeanor was enough to steel his determination.

"You don't seem to mind," Jiang Cheng said, taking the lube and the condoms from him, his one hand still on his neck. He pushed him down, lining his chest to the mattress. Huaisang seemed quite eager to oblige, letting him press him down with barely any effort. Jiang Cheng's hand now left his neck and glided down his spine. His fingers drove along the small valley that his back created in the center, and Huaisang's body shuddered when the touch got so feather light that it tickled.

Grabbing on his hip now, Jiang Cheng made himself comfortable behind him. Huaisang hear the click of the lube's lid and he tried to peak over his shoulder, not seeing what he was doing with his finger though.

"Why don't you just enjoy?"

"Can't I enjoy like this?" Huaisang inquired, but let out a gasp when he felt the cold lube. "Damn you!"

Jiang Cheng chuckled, pushing that first finger a bit before retrieving it and squeezing more lube on it. Huaisang buried his face back into the pillow, feeling more comfortable like this, muffling his faint moans into the feathers. It didn't take long to insert more fingers; he was already used to just relax during preparation, enjoying how the fingers worked their way inside him.

"Mhh… put another one," he requested, barely audible because of the pillow. Jiang Cheng indulged, watching his body react to every push and twirl of his fingers. "More…"

"How greedy, those are already four fingers." Jiang Cheng laughed and leaned down and kissed above his butt.

"More!" Huaisang demanded and gasped when Jiang Cheng pushed them harder. "Nghh… Please…"

"That was fast." Jiang Cheng observed and Huaisang snorted.

"Shut up, meanie!"

"Do your insults get weaker when you're horny for dick, babe?" Jiang Cheng purred and Huaisang squirmed beneath him.

"…please," he repeated and Jiang Cheng, even though he enjoyed having him at his mercy, couldn't say no to that trembling beg.

"Get on your fours," he ordered and took his fingers out. Huaisang yelped in frustration but obeyed, pushing himself up on his hands. He looked back, seeing how Jiang Cheng stripped on a condom, pouring on some more lube. He bit his lip in anticipation, wanting nothing more than his cock at the moment. Jiang Cheng looked up and his eyes were dark with lust, a dominant aura about him that made Huaisang's knees _weak_.

"Look forward," Jiang Cheng huffed and he couldn't defy him. He felt him push against him for a second and then get away again, and then a snicker as he grunted in frustration.

"I think you were begging for it."

"Fuck you," Huaisang hissed, but a slap on his ass shut him up. "I mean… come on…"

"No, that's not it."

Huaisang clutched onto his pillow, cursing under his breath.

"…please. Jiang Wanyin," he whispered.

"Please what?"

"Put it inside."

"Put what inside?" His lover teased, brushing his head against his sphincter. Huaisang huffed.

"_Jiang Cheng!_ God damn it, your cock! Stop being an ass!"

A low chuckle beside him made him moan, or maybe it was him finally pushing inside of him, opening him up as he pressed against his butt. He entered almost completely and he gripped his hips, before starting to slip back out. Huaisang looked over his shoulder and Jiang Cheng smiled at him before slamming back in, tearing a cry from him. A hand went to grab his shoulder, holding him in place as he started to thrust in and out in a more constant rhythm. Huaisang sighed and hummed, liking the filling sensation way too much. Jiang Cheng's hand on his shoulder was so close to his neck, but he didn't dare to ask for it.

Jiang Cheng, however, as if he already knew him all too well, grabbed his neck, squeezing softly as he leaned over his back.

"You really can't hide it," he purred and Huaisang shivered.

"I don't know what you mean," he chirped and Jiang Cheng's clasp constricted itself more. He seemed about to answer, but he ended up just saying:

"We'll see."

His hand stayed on his throat, but his thrusts started getting harder, deeper, and his breath stayed close, just next to his ear to make him shudder with every low moan and groan. He squeezed his pillow harder, trying to keep his own moans low, but it was getting harder the harder he got pounded. In an attempt to save his own dignity, he bent his elbows and hid his face back in the pillow. He heard a chocked laugh behind him, and a hand was now in his hair, yanking him back up.

"Just lose it," Jiang Cheng huffed close to his mouth before plastering a sloppy kiss on him. Huaisang barely got any chance to kiss back before he was shoved back against the mattress, Jiang Cheng now going all out on him, thrusting hard and brutally, with no mercy. Huaisang cried out in pure delight.

"A-ah… fuck! Fuck me… harder!" He arched his back and Jiang Cheng pushed his face deeper into the mattress, loving the curve of his spine. He slammed his hips against him, deeper and faster. Feeling every spasm of his lover, he reached around his waist and took his erection into his hand, leaning down to his ear.

"You really like being taken like this, don't you, you slut?" He muttered, hoarse because of his hectic breathing. Huaisang squirmed.

"Y-yes… Yes, I like it!" He moaned, clutching onto the pillow as he felt him hit that sweet spot. "Ahh! Jiang Cheng!"

Jiang Cheng groaned, so close to his ear it made him tremble.

"I'm close," he whispered and Huaisang tried to turn his head again. With each thrust Jiang Cheng kept him pinned against the bed, making it squeak loudly as he pounded him until a deep growl shook his whole body.

Huaisang could feel him try to keep moving, but his body was heavy after the orgasm.

"It's ok," he mumbled after a moment, but Jiang Cheng shook his head.

"Turn around," he panted and pulled away. Huaisang let out a whine but obeyed, lying on his back while Jiang Cheng quickly disposed his condom. He followed his moves, waiting anxiously to get his attention back. Jiang Cheng noticed his impatience and seemed to move even slower.

"Oh, come on!" Huaisang huffed and Jiang Cheng laughed.

"Do you need to be somewhere else soon?"

"No, but you're just teasing now." Huaisang pouted and his lover finally settled back between his legs. Their mouths found each other in a greedy, yet slow kiss as Cheng's hands trailed down his torso, following the lines of his body and exploring well-known skin. Huaisang bit his lip, tugged and tried to provoke him to lose his cool again. Jiang Cheng knew his game all too well and usually didn't mind going along. This time, however, he didn't. He casually slid to the side and kissed his jaw, feeling now his friend's hand on his back. The faint whisper of his nails grazing his skin gave him goosebumps. A sigh left Huaisang's throat when he finally kissed his neck and took his cock back into one of his hands.

"Jiang Cheng…" he moaned softly and buckled his hips, but his free hand pinned him down and he barely bit down to keep him quiet. It did, however, have the opposite effect and Huaisang let out another moan, this time louder. Jiang Cheng snickered.

"You really love to get pinned down. So eager to get dominated, aren't you?" He grinned down at him as he pulled away.

Huaisang looked at him with hooded, hungry eyes.

"And you do a great job on it, A-Cheng." He slurred his words, dragging them over his swollen and wet lips. His hands draped down Jiang Cheng's fit torso, reveling in his perfect abs. Jiang Cheng let him have it for a few seconds before finally getting down to business. He did leave a few kisses on his chest on his way south, giving some attention to his nipples, but his aim was at his crotch.

He rested a Hand on Huaisang's thigh to steady them both, keeping up with masturbating him. Huaisang propped up on his elbows, not wanting to miss anything, especially not the delicious moment Jiang Cheng brought him to his mouth. He usually avoided looking up, but Huaisang still enjoyed the view. Jiang Cheng's eyelashes looked ridiculously long in moments like those when he started licking his tip, going slow, and being meticulous at the beginning. Wouldn't he be so gorgeous, Huaisang would feel the need to hurry him up to take him into his mouth, but he endured the reluctant teasing. Jiang Cheng's tongue flicked one more time over his head before he gave his shaft attention too. Huaisang grunted lowly and he finally, _finally_, looked up.

"Fuck," Huaisang muttered and stroke his hair, wanting it out of the way. At moments like this Huaisang seriously wondered why no girl wanted to date Jiang Cheng, the dude was illegally gorgeous if anyone asked him.

"Careful, don't drool too much," Jiang Cheng laughed against his dick and without waiting for an answer he started pushing the head past his lips. Huaisang gulped, watching closely how the resto of his penis disappeared inside that hot, hot mouth. The hand on his thigh felt like hot iron and he was pressing down a bit too hard, but he didn't mind as long as he could watch him suck him off. His own hand gripped harder onto his hair the moment Jiang Cheng had managed to take him all in, keeping him locked in that position. Jiang Cheng looked again up, as if he wanted to protest about it, yet at that moment it was impossible for him to look anywhere close to his usual threatening self. Huaisang marveled in the view in front of him.

"Why the fuck do you look so good with my cock in your mouth?" he whispered. It might have been intended as a joke, Jiang Cheng though, but he sounded so serious he couldn't help but blush. Huaisang's hand in his hair didn't let him escape for a while until he finally let him move. Jiang Cheng took him into both hands this time and started bobbing his head.

Huaisang finally plumped back into the mattress and his pillow, flexing his legs as he moaned his name. He would be lying if he ever said hearing that didn't make him feel all pumped up, made him hungrier for him. He moved faster, wanting to push him over the edge. "For being a good boy for him" his useful brain supplied and he was so glad his mouth was too occupied to utter those words himself.

Huaisang's hands clenched back on his hair, tightening more the closer he got.

He wasn't going to spit on his bed, so he gulped it down. Huaisang, still half gone after his orgasm, blinked at him.

"I will have to wash my sheets anyway, you know?"

Jiang Cheng shrugged.

"Whatever."

Huaisang let out a soft laugh and lazily stretched his arms towards him. Jiang Cheng leaned in until he was lying again, half on top of Huaisang, half on his side. The smaller man yawned and cuddled against him, so he cradled him in his arms and let him get comfortable, resting his eyes for a few minutes too.

They got up after a while, noticing they had been swallowed by complete darkness. Huaisang taped around, searching for the switch of the lamp on his night stand, and when it turned on, his eyes searched for Jiang Cheng. He was standing in the middle of his room, picking up his clothes now that he could see where they were. The dim, warm orange light made him look softer than he usually seemed, and yet it didn't steal away any of his manly demeanor. Huaisang smiled, feeling still tired. It had been a long day, after all.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"Don't think so," Jiang Cheng sighed. "Already told Wuxian I was cooking, so I should make my way back."

Huaisang pouted but nodded. He stood up and stretched, looking for his clothes, putting them on to quickly see off Jiang Cheng at the door before jumping into the shower.

They were rather silent as they approached the door. It wasn't a long way, just a few steps, but the exhaustion was sitting heavily on them.

"Don't get lost," Huaisang warned and Jiang Cheng grumbled.

"You don't live _that_ far away."

"Then you should come more often," he suggested.

He pressed a quick peck on his lips and Huaisang smirked. Jiang Cheng was still frowning but seemed a bit more relaxed. Murmuring a "see you in class," he finally stepped out of the apartment and the door closed behind him. Huaisang, still amused, sighed and locked the door.

Suddenly, Mingjue's voice came from behind him and Huaisang's eyes widened in horror as the mocking tone ringed in his ears.

"He left already? Not staying for dinner? How rude."


	2. Chapter 2

This will have a secuel. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Spring Semester**

**2**

Jiang Cheng came home tired and barely had any energy to cook. The thought of eating Wuxian's food was what kept him up, standing in front of the stove. Once he had eaten, he showered and slept like a baby, too well for being a student. He slept relatively early, so he woke up before the alarm went off. He stretched, looking towards the window. It was still dark, but he wasn't tired at all. Not anymore.

He was glad Huaisang had texted him the day before, he had needed an urgent break from all the essays and presentations he had due.

He got up to make breakfast, knowing Wuxian had early lessons that day too. As he pushed a coffee capsule into the coffee machine, Wuxian popped up in the kitchen, yawning and sprawling across the table. He looked like he was going back to sleep right there and Jiang Cheng snorted.

"Don't be that dramatic, everyone has early lectures."

He kept on grumbling as he made coffee for himself.

"If I didn't know you, I would think you're just not a morning person, when in reality you're not a whole day person," Wuxian mocked him but thanked him for the coffee.

Jian Cheng glared daggers at him as he spread butter on his toast. Wuxian smiled at him and ate without any more dumb comments, which Jiang Cheng thanked. After breakfast, each of the brothers got ready for class and left the apartment together, separating when they reached campus. Jiang Cheng walked towards the building his class was in. He shared that class with Huaisang, although he usually wondered if his friend would show up considering how early it was.

Surprisingly he was already there.

He was sitting already in the last row. Jiang Cheng wasn't a fan of sitting all the way in the back, but since Wuxian wasn't in business class anymore and Jin Zixuan wasn't taking that class, he walked all the way up to sit next to Nie Huaisang.

"Morning," he greeted and Huaisang looked up.

"Ah… morning."

Jiang Cheng raised an eyebrow. He first sat down, though, and got his Macbook out, starting it up. His WhatsApp webpage popped up when he opened the browser, but he closed it again and his gaze went up to the front, seeing it still empty, no sign of the prof.

"So… what is it?" he asked.

"Wow, took you literally no time," Huaisang murmured, genuinely surprised.

"What is it?" he repeated.

Huaisang bit his lower lip and Jiang Cheng frowned.

"My brother..."

"Your brother what?"

"...knows."

Jiang Cheng blinked.

"What? How? Did it slip out of you?"

"No, he... he... was home yesterday."

It took his friend a second or two to get what he meant, and as realization hit him, all color fled from his face. He didn't say it, but it was written all over his features.

_We were really loud_.

Huaisang, completely red on the other hand, gulped, still chewing on his lip. Jiang Cheng threw a quick glance over his computer edge and leaned in.

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth, what else should I've told him?" Huaisang snorted. "That we're not in a relationship, just having fun. And that we use protection." The last part was meant ironically, yet Jiang Cheng could hear the nervousness behind it.

"Did he believe it?"

"I think... but he still likes to annoy me calling you my boyfriend."

"Fuck." Jiang Cheng cursed and as Huaisang stared at him he hastily added. "Not that it offends me, it's just your brother..."

"I know, I know, is like your senior and you respect him a lot and wish to make a good impression."

Wanyin had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

"Look, I don't think this is really a big problem, it's just... people will start to know about us, I feel like…"

"We kind of lost control of it," Jiang Cheng mumbled and looked again around them with discretion. Huaisang just looked at him.

"So...?"

"So what?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Can we really do something?"

Huaisang shrugged.

"We can stop it if you want."

Jiang Cheng frowned.

"Why if I want?"

He shrugged again.

"Dunno..." he murmured and suddenly smiled and looked past him.

The next second, some of their classmates were around them, dragging chairs and sitting down with them. Jiang Cheng had a hard time switching so abruptly, watching with some disbelief how easily Huaisang acted as if they weren't about to have a fight.

He didn't get to talk with Huaisang later that day. Wuxian texted wanting to know if he would eat lunch at home and he agreed on going back to eat.

"You look especially gloomy, did something happen? You fought with A-Sang?"

Jiang Cheng raised an eyebrow.

"Why him?"

"You two are a thing. And I'll take that as a yes."

"We are _not_ a_ thing_." Jiang Cheng snorted. "We didn't fight."

"Then, what happened?" Wuxian sighed.

"Are you really the right person to talk about human relationships?"

"Mind you, I do have a pretty good relationship. And it's not like you are mister relationship expert, ok?" Wuxian snorted, offended.

The fell silent for a few minutes before Wuxian started talking again about some random thing that happened that day. Jiang Cheng listened and occasionally commented on something, forgetting for a moment his own bad mood. However, when they finished eating and started cleaning up, Wuxian made sure he was miserable again.

"Why don't you talk about it with _shijie_ if you don't want to tell me about it?"

Jiang Cheng hesitated for a moment, thinking of his sister and her on-off relationship with Jin Zixuan. She did indeed have experience dealing with idiots. Has been doing it all her life after all.

"Whatever," he mumbled before fleeing the kitchen, leaving the dirty dishes to his brother. He heard him call him in protest, but ignored him as he stepped out to the balcony. He grabbed Wuxian's cigarettes from the chair they left outside and sat down. After he noticed he had no lighter with him, he quickly went to get one from the living room and finally sat down and lit a cigarette.

He exhaled into the still cold spring air, staring into the darkness. Their apartment was high enough to be able to look over the building on the other side of the street and they had quite a nice view. Even at night one could enjoy the city lights. He wasn't that interested in them that day though. He unlocked his phone and started scrolling through social media. He looked at his most recent chats, his finger hovering over his sister's profile picture. He checked if she was online at the moment, which she wasn't. He decided to finish his cigarette and then called. It took a few seconds, but she quickly answered.

"Hello? A-Cheng?"

"Hi, sis," he barely greeted her.

"Hi!" He could almost feel her smile through the phone. "How are you? Is everything ok with you and A-Xian?"

"Yes, yes, everything is fine. We're fine," he said, yet he knew she would catch on the slight implication.

"I see…" she mused. "And… everything else is fine, too?"

He paused, not sure what to reply.

"Yeah… I guess."

"You guess?" The soft voice of his sister calmed him down and made him nervous at the same time. She was a familiar warmth on which he could always rely, yet she read him so well it was nerve wrecking. "Isn't there anything you want to tell me?"

He gulped.

"Why would you say that? Can't I just chat with my sister?"

"You usually call during lunch time when you just want to chat."

"What? Seriously?" He blinked. "I never noticed…"

Yanli laughed.

"You do. So, what's the issue, brother?"

Jiang Cheng sighed, pressing his fingertips against his temple. He imagined his sister sitting on her couch, probably already in her pajamas, with an episode from some series she had to pause for him.

"Does it have anything to do with A-Xian's traumatic experience from the other day?"

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes.

"Did he actually call it a traumatic experience?"

She chuckled.

"Well, not exactly, but the tone… You know."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." He snorted, but had to laugh. "Well… sort of. The thing is, Huaisang…"

"Oh, it's Nie Huaisang?" she interrupted him. Jiang Cheng paused, first in confusion and then in even more confusion.

"I thought Wuxian told you?"

"He only mentioned he walked in on you with someone else. I was wondering who…"

Jiang Cheng cursed mentally. Who would have thought Wuxian had actually the decency to not go gossip with their sister?

"Well, yes. It's him."

"How are you still alive? You know his brother is kind of famously controlling, right?"

"Actually, the brother is kind of involved in this."

"Are you safe?"

He had to laugh.

"Yes, sis. I'm safe."

"Then, what is it?"

Jiang Cheng bit his lip.

"I… I think I should clear up that we're not dating. Or anything." He paused, waiting for her to say something about it. He knew his sister was even more on the conservative side when it came to sex and relationships, although she wouldn't judge him. Just maybe be a bit taken aback.

"Oh," was all she said after a moment. "Ok… I see. So… did it become complicated?"

"Sort of… I don't really know," he murmured. "I mean… It was all fine before people started finding out. Which is why he kept if to ourselves in the first place. And even now it's not that many people who know…"

He was rambling, he noted. But it was hard to stop now that his sister was listening. Yanli didn't talk, letting him just mutter and spit out words without any concrete order, just thinking aloud.

"I mean… we could just keep on doing like we have up to now, right?"

"It's obviously not that easy," she finally talked again. "It sounds to me like he just doesn't want any trouble for neither of you."

"Yeah, he's the type to avoid any conflict or complication…"

"I think he's also thinking of you," she retorted.

Jiang Cheng shut his mouth. Yanli sighed.

"Even if it's true that you two don't have any romantic relationship, you are still _very close_ friends, right?"

"I can't really deny that…"

"See? Maybe he was just anticipating what he thought you would want. You can seem like too driven sometimes."

"Are you scolding me or something? I thought being ambitious was one of my few good qualities."

Yanli huffed.

"You… could relax a bit more sometimes."

"I am relaxed," he murmured, offended. She laughed again. "I get dragged into trouble because of Wuxian every weekend instead of focusing on myself, but aside from that I'm pretty much relaxed."

"Wow, so relaxed. I truly hope you won't drop out now!"

He growled, but her laugh calmed him down in no time again.

"You should just talk about it," she finally said. "There's really no other solution. It might not even be that big of a problem but it can become one if you act as if there's nothing."

"Hm. I guess you're right."

"You guess?"

"I will give it a try."

"I'm glad to hear that."

He smiled, murmuring that he had to go work a bit on his homework before going to sleep.

"Goodnight then," she sighed. "Tell A-Xian a goodnight too."

"Yes, he probably will call you too now that he knows you have time." He laughed. When he finally hung up, he felt lighter. Not that he figured anything out, but he felt like he had just gone home for a whole weekend.

He looked again at his chats, seeing Huaisang's name among the ones higher up. He decided that he could clear things up the next day. He did have homework after all.

* * *

He didn't have any shared lectures that day with Huaisang, which led to him actually forgetting about him for that and the next day. It wasn't his fault that he was drowning in work to do. It was actually Huaisang who showed signs of life on Thursday.

**Hey sexy  
wyd this weekend**

Jiang Cheng blinked at the unexpected good mood, but then laughed.

**Hopefully you.**

What? He liked the banter.

**Sure u will want to after meeting my parents? **

Wait what.

Before he could ask, Huaisang wrote:

**Ok, seriously now. they overheard my brother mentioning u and now they won't believe ur not my bf. So... ur invited to dinner. Yay, family time~**

This must be a joke. It _has_ to be. At no point when they started this thing was the idea of meeting parents involved. And Huaisang liked to taunt him, so it had to be a joke.

**Wanyin?**

**You serious now?**

His phone started ringing and with a murmured curse he hurried out of the library and answered.

"Look, I'm really sorry," Huaisang immediately started babbling. "I swear I told them my brother was just joking."

"And did he, too?"

"No!" Huaisang shouted. "He's being a jerk right now and won't admit I'm telling the truth!" Huaisang huffed and Jiang Cheng was genuinely impressed. He had never actually heard his friend, ever, utter a single bad word on his brother. Ever. His respect for Mingjue might be very hard to separate from fear, but he did adore his brother deeply.

"So… They want to meet me?"

"Yeah."

"Why would I show up if I wasn't your boyfriend?"

"Hm, you got a point. But they won't stop annoying me!"

Jiang Cheng looked up to the sky in exasperation.

"How is that of my concern?"

"My ass if of your concern so you could do me this favor and come tell them you're not my bae."

"Please don't ever say that word again."

"Only if you come."

_I'll rather come in your face,_ his dirty mind whispered and he felt his face heat up. Holy shit, that wasn't supposed to be his thought train at that moment. So he just cursed.

"Ok, but I hate you and I will fucking kill you if it doesn't convince them. Or if you invite me to any other family reunion."

"Yay, you're my savior!" Huaisang cheered, ignoring his threat. Jiang Cheng sighed.

"And I'm not wearing anything fancy," he scoffed.

Huaisang laughed, a crystal clear, soothing sound now.

"Don't worry, we will just be going to some Italian place. Nothing fancy, I promise."

Jiang Cheng huffed.

"Good. Food better be good."

"It will."

He could see his smile in front of him and decided to cut it there. He said goodbye and hung up before his mind could come up with some excuse to drag the conversation. Huaisang wished him good luck with whatever project he was still working on.

* * *

The place they went to really was just every other Italian restaurant ever. Reds, greens and whites everywhere, Italian sounding name paired with the picture of a stereotypical Italian cook. At least he was getting good pizza, he hoped.

Huaisang's father was… basically Nie Mingjue but older, with more wrinkles and shorter hair, but otherwise just as bug, buff and deadly looking. With them went Huaisang's mother, Mingjue's stepmother he supposed. He never tried to picture her yet she somehow seemed exactly what he had expected. Short, slim, delicate features and a friendly smile. The couple was a walking cliché of opposites.

They were nice though.

He had no issues with Nie Senior, he wasn't a softie like Huaisang and he already had interacted a few timed with Mingjue to be already used to their harsh personalities. Besides, his own mother was a beast, so really nothing new for him.

"Jiang Wanyin," he introduced himself as he stretched their hands before entering the restaurant and waiting to get placed. Both parents greeted him with politeness, the mother with a more welcoming smile. Not that he expected it from the father, but at least Huaisang's mother didn't look like he wanted to eat his head.

"So, the boyfriend." The father mustered him as they sat down and Jiang Cheng cringed inside, knowing from the sour look Huaisang was sporting that he felt the same.

"Actually… we're only friends."

_Come on, let's get over this fast_, he thought.

"Like I told you already like a thousand times," Huaisang adds grimly.

His father frowned.

"Then why is he here?" he asked with a harsh tone and Wanyin stared at Huaisang. His friend sighed.

"You wouldn't believe me unless he told you himself," he murmured and his mother let out a soft chuckle.

"So you invited him to present him to your parents?"

Huaisang went red and Jiang Cheng had trouble keeping a straight face when he was being this amused. He wasn't enjoying his own situation, but seeing Huaisang struggle to keep his dignity was sure entertaining. The youngest of the Nie puffed his cheeks, hiding behind the menu.

"Well, I guess we will have to believe it for now," Senior Nie finally shrugged and started looking at the menu too. His wife did the same, but kept glancing from one student to the other. Mingjue just inspected the food options without caring too much for the teenage drama.

It was the mother who started the talking once they placed their orders. She asked where they know each other from, how long, where he is from and other normal, boring stuff. He eventually mentioned their own business; how he himself hoped to someday take on his family's logistics company.

"Lotus Logistics? Really?" The father suddenly spoke up. "Ha, what a small world."

Jiang Cheng blinked and Mingjue huffed.

"Starting next year, we will be changing logistics services. Lotus is our new option."

He already spoke as if he owned the company, bold considering the actual boss was right next to him, but neither seemed to care. He guessed Mingjue was mature enough to have the right to speak about the company like his own, even if he officially wasn't working there yet.

"Indeed, what a small world," he murmured.

"Ha, if you were actually together that would be so funny." Huaisang's mother laughed and Jiang Cheng out of pure politeness chocked out a desperate laugh too.

The rest of the evening was less tense, luckily. He did eat one of the best pizzas that he had ever ingested. And once the first bottle of wine had made its course around the table, Huaisang's father and brother finally loosened up a bit, making conversation more fluid and relaxed. At the end, they even dropped him off at his apartment. They sat in the back of the car, with Huaisang's mother driving while she questioned Mingjue about his current workplace, and Mingjue clearly not enjoying being squeezed with the two teens in the back seats. Jiang Cheng felt Huaisang's fingers next to his hand and he discretely touched his palm, tickling him. Huaisang did his best to not squirm, but a small smile pended on his lips.

He thanked them when they let him out in front of his building. Huaisang's mother winked at him before they drove off.

He sighed, satisfied and tired after a weird night out with his not parents in law. Wuxian wasn't at home so it was silent in the apartment when he stepped in. He decided to have a quick smoke and a shower before going to bed. When he lied down, however, he remembered what he was supposed to do the now past week. Groaning, he fished for his phone and opened WhatsApp, messaging Huaisang.

**Hey  
I actually wanted to talk with you.**

**About what?**

**Just clear up the situation.**

**I guess that's due…**

**Tomorrow? Or are you busy with family.**

**Yup, this weekend will be difficult :P Monday after class?**

**At my place?**

**Will you be able to keep your hands to yourself?**

**Who do you take me for?**

Huaisang grinned at his phone until his brother kicked him under the table.

"Not my boyfriend my ass," he grumbled as he stood up and started washing the dishes. Huaisang pouted and fled to his room. At least his parents weren't staying at their apartment but in a hotel nearby. They wouldn't notice his absence on Monday. And he wouldn't be happy to know his mother could be snooping around his room while he was in class.

* * *

Monday came around. They met up in front of the campus entrance and strolled to the bus stop. Huaisang started talking about his family weekend, about his mother achieving to somehow make her way into their apartment and start complaining about how dirty everything was.

"It seemed pretty clean to me last time I was there," Jiang Cheng murmured, raising a brow in confusion.

"Not for my mother." Huaisang sighed. "She may look like the laid back one but she's as much of a psycho as my father." He laughed and then added. "Psycho as in… not really. You know"

Jiang Cheng laughed.

"You know I'm not a psychology student, I only use psycho in the non accurate way."

"Well, you never know," Huaisang defended himself.

The bus ride was short and as they were approaching his apartment, he decided to get some food delivered. After some bickering a no consensus about what they should eat, Huaisang rolled his eyes and told him to just get kebab or Chinese food. As they entered the apartment, he got rid of his jacket and shoes and hopped on the couch.

"Already stripping?" Jiang Cheng joked and did the same. Huaisang bit his lip.

"For you, always." He smiled, a curious mix between a sly smirk and a coy simper.

"You're making this difficult." Jiang Cheng laughed, almost not sure if it was a joke or not. Huaisang squinted at him.

"Ok, then I better stop with the play flirt because that will only make us fuck again."

Jiang Cheng snorted.

"You started, but alright."

"So…"

They fell silent, awkward for the first time in literal months. Jiang Cheng gulped.

"Are we going to keep on with this? Being friends with benefits?"

"Do you want to?"

"Why is it what I want? Do _you_ want to?"

Huaisang tensed and started rolling a hair strand around his finger. Before he could answer, it got the better of Jiang Cheng.

"If you want to stop, I can accept it. I'm not forcing you to…"

"You're not forcing me to anything, don't say that. I just thought…"

"That I was worried about my reputation or whatever?"

Huaisang blinked.

"Since when do you actually read people?"

Jiang Cheng snorted.

"My sister had to talk some sense into me," he begrudgingly admitted. Huaisang laughed softly.

"I see. Well, then… you don't?"

"Honestly, I don't know why it would matter, even if people knew. Most people here have a fuck buddy."

"Right." Huaisang nodded. "So we just keep things like they are."

"What about your parents?"

"I think they settled for being just annoying but aren't taking it seriously anymore."

"Family." Both sighed but with smug looks on their faces. Huaisang seemed like he was to add something more when the door-bell rang, startling them both.

"Wait a sec." Jiang Cheng went to get the food at the door. Huaisang waited for him, smiling when he brought a bag with a well know logo.

"Sushi!" He cheered, grabbing for it. "You got…"

"Yup, your favorite." Jiang Cheng passed him the bag with a slightly cocky grin. Huaisang immediately opened the plastic containers to inspect which ones he bought, starting to eat once they had soy sauce in a small dish.

They decided to watch a movie while eating and settled on _Now you see me_, though both had already seen it before and weren't really paying attention. Huaisang was more fixated on the food and occasionally his phone, and Jiang Cheng observed him, brooding. He dipped another roll in the sauce and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Hey..." he called while still munching on the rice.

"Hm?"

"Why exactly aren't you studying psychology again?"

"I do, it's my minor."

"You know what I mean."

Huaisang sighed.

"Hey, I'm really glad I can take something like that besides my business classes."

"Something like that? Psychology isn't just any [career], it's a pretty tough one. Even though you don't seem to have problem with it."

"Well, it's only my minor..."

"Stop that, I struggle with my minor as much as with my major. You enjoy your minor more than you suffer because of it."

Huaisang fell silent. He averted his eyes, pushing them away from him and hid them in the plastic container. Jiang Cheng sighed.

"I'm serious..."

"Why?"

"You hate economics. You just do it for your family, but I'm starting to think that it's not as bad as you think."

"You don't know them."

"They seemed more open than what you painted them."

Again, Huaisang didn't answer.

"And you really like psychology, as in sometimes you don't even notice you're talking about it. And you enjoy it."

Huaisang let out a short laugh.

"My, my, since when do you know me that well?"

Jiang Cheng huffed.

"I know quite a lot about you, you little…"

He didn't finish his sentence. Instead he grabbed another roll and waited for Huaisang to pass him the soy dish. He stayed until the movie finished. They might or might not have gotten a bit distracted, or maybe it was just that their hands were getting bored of doing nothing. They did break apart though, when they heard the door open and Wei Wuxian entered with a literal bang. Jiang Cheng immediately started bitching about him always slamming the door, as if it were some sort of natural response.

"At least now I warned you of my presence," Wei Ying retorted as he noticed Nie Huaisang's on the couch, his usually neat hair disheveled. That they were slightly breathless didn't escape him either. Jiang Cheng flipped him off and Wuxian stuck out his tongue before going to his room. Huaisang decided it was time to go and looked for his shoes and his jacket.

"Oh, you're not staying for dinner?" Wuxian asked as they crossed paths in the corridor.

"We already ate," Wanyin chimed in as he caught up with them on his way to the kitchen.

"Yup, and my parents are visiting so I gotta go before my brother lets it slip that I'm not home."

Jiang Wanyin followed him to the door and Huaisang said goodbye before finally leaving. Wanyin locked the door as no one else was leaving for the day and turned around to see Wuxian still standing in the corridor. He was looking at him with an amused smirk.

"What?" Jiang Cheng barked at him. Wuxian's evil grin just grew wider.

"Congrats on reaching the 'we' stage, it only goes downward from here on."

His hysterical laughter really did touch a nerve this time, and Jiang Cheng didn't even pretend he tried to not slap him on the head. "Ough, that hurt!"

"Then stop spurting nonsense!" Jiang Cheng hissed as he strode to the kitchen.

…

As Huaisang stepped out into the night, it was cold. He zipped his jacket after pulling it stronger around him and fell into hasty steps, wanting to get to the bus as fast as he could. During his descent on the elevator, he had noticed he had way too many messages from his mother asking why he wasn't home for dinner. He had excused himself with a short message explaining he had been working in the library and then put the phone away so she wouldn't see him online. Better be safe, he thought as he hurried now.

When he arrived at his apartment, his parents were still there. Apparently, they had opened a bottle of wine, again. Not that he would say no to a glass or more.

His mother started again with the questions until his father took interest in the conversation, too, and began bugging him about his grades and if he was studying enough. Huaisang resisted the urge to roll his eyes and storm off to his room, staying only because there was a second bottle of wine. Joys of finally reaching adulthood: drinking with your parents while they still treat you like a child. He kept sipping from his wine glass until he felt sleepy and heavy, using the excuse to flee to his bed. When he finally lied down, the world was turning slowly around him.

"God…," he whispered and sighed. He closed his eyes, but his dizziness didn't fade. It seemed like he would have to endure it until his body could process the alcohol intake. _Come on, Huaisang_, he told himself. _You've had worse_. He could still hear his family talking in the other room; a low murmur of well-known voices he couldn't quite decipher. He was sure he heard his name a few times, though. However, it didn't last long and apparently, they finally left. He heard Mingjue's steps, short, heavy thumps passing in front of his door.

He wondered what they had been talking about. His brother always seemed closer to their parents than him, especially to their father. It was a fact that their father was extremely proud of Mingjue, had always been. They were really similar in character and aspirations, so their father, being so proud of himself, was obviously also proud of his brother.

Huaisang had always struggled to connect with his father and brother. Not that he didn't love his family, that was unthinkable for him. He actually knew he would do anything for them. Wasn't that the reason why he was enduring this boring major? Wasn't that the reason why he chose science electives during high school instead of developing his artistic skills? The conversation from earlier seemed to make its way back to his thoughts and he cursed at Jiang Cheng. Since when was he the one to actually sit down and talk some sense into him. _Jiang Cheng_ out of all people.

He knew it was stupid to force himself through five or more years (and the whole future ahead of him) of economics if he never actually had any interest in it. And to hear it from his friend, who was highly passionate about what he was studying…

He did feel dumb. Not that it was a new feeling, but it felt different when being called out like that. Maybe a part of him wanted to slap Wanyin for messing him up like that, being too nosy and giving his two cents where they weren't requested. However, before being his fuckbuddy, Wanyin had already been his close friend. And he still was.

He honestly did not know what to do now. Regretful as it was, the idea had already been planted into his head and it did not leave the following days. Having his parents around when he was pondering about it wasn't helping his nerves. He feared that they could perfectly see what was going on in his mind and then call him out for it. He had always struggled with the anxiety of being an open book toward his family.

It eventually happened the afternoon his father visited Mingjue's working place, leaving him in charge of entertaining his mother. Or maybe she had deliberately stayed behind to corner him in his own living room.

"So, what's keeping your mind so occupied? Is it that boy?"

She looked at him expectantly and Huaisang sighed.

"No, mom. Again he's nothing like that to me."

"Then why the intense brooding? Did something happen?" She kept on inquiring. Her son turned his gaze away, feeling more nervous now. She knew perfectly well that if she put on just enough pressure on him, he would let it all out.

"Was it that obvious?" Huaisang pouted and his mother laughed.

"Honey, you're my son."

"Fair enough."

"So?"

He paused, doubting again. She seemed relaxed now, but what if his thoughts upset her? What if she opposed totally to this idea? He glanced at her again. She was still waiting eagerly to get a glimpse of his mind. He took a deep breath.

"What… What if I said I didn't want to keep studying economics?" he murmured.

His mother blinked.

"I thought we were talking about your boy."

Huaisang sighed, exasperation bubbling in his stomach.

"He's not… Ok, forget it."

"No, wait." She put a hand on his arm. He looked at her, swallowing the lump in his throat, but fought it down, not wanting to start crying just over nothing. His mother's hand had a soothing effect on him, something warm yet firm, but he still feared her judgment. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Not that long… Just a few days because of a conversation I had with Jiang Wanyin."

Surprisingly, she didn't comment on the latter part. Instead, she said: "Well… I always knew you disliked your classes, even when I tried to ignore it. I guess I wanted to think you chose your major on your own free will. But if you're feeling this way, I guess that wasn't completely the case. Are you sure you haven't been thinking this over for more time?"

Huaisang looked a bit abashed. It hadn't been his intention to make his mother feel bad just because he had felt pressured to choose a career he couldn't care less about.

"No… It had always been clear to me what I had to do," he whispered, his emotions making it difficult to speak clearly.

"There never was something that you _had_ to do, though. Did we ever make you feel this way?"

"Well…"

"I know your father is a bit conservative and has a very narrow concept of what a decent career is, but you are his son. He would have accepted it," she continued.

"But Mingjue always knew he would work in the family business… I didn't want to be less of a…" He actually didn't know how to complete the sentence and just let it drop. His mother took his hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Your brother expects way more from himself than anyone else."

"That… sounds right."

"Because I am right." She laughed softly. "And you for some reason have always tried to fill in your brother's footsteps instead of going your own way, even though at the same time you assumed you weren't at all like him."

Huaisang bit his lip.

"Well… he _is_ my big brother. We are related, we have the same father and have been brought up by the same mother."

His mother smiled.

"But you're also your own person, aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

He didn't know what else to say.

"Besides," his mother continued, "It's not like you have wasted time. These two years surely must have taught you something you someday might use."

"Probably," he agreed, although the idea of wasting two years made him shudder.

"Do you want me to tell your father?" She offered, as if she could read his mind.

He shook his head.

"I still want to think about it. I want to figure it out."

She nodded and smiled.

"Good. I know you will," she declared and kissed his cheek.

He smiled, relieved.

* * *

The weather started to get hotter, the days longer. The end of the semester was leering at the end of the month, closer and closer to its poor victims. Yet out of all people, Huaisang seemed to be fairly relaxed. Weirdly relaxed. Wei Wuxian was, obviously, too. The world would crumble before he would show any sign of stress. But the people who knew Huaisang, especially his classmates, had been witnesses of how finals could wreck his poor soul and sanity.

They were lying sprawled out on the grass area of some nearby swimming pool, Huaisang and Jiang Wanyin looking through the textbooks and articles they had brought with them. Wuxian, instead, took a watermelon out of his backpack and started cutting it as evenly as he could before handing out slices to his friends. While they tried to keep the juice from dripping onto the pages of their books, the music student leaned over one of Huaisang's printed out papers.

"I keep forgetting that you have a minor," he commented when he noticed the subject he was studying for.

"How? We keep going out with my friends from psychology," Huaisang wondered.

"Right… I don't know, I just never realize that you study two things…"

"Don't we all?" Huaisang blinked and Jiang Cheng snorted.

"Don't listen to him, he can't be considered a regular student at all."

Wuxian laughed.

"Shouldn't you be helping him, brother?"

Wanyin barely looked up to him.

"We are studying for two different lectures."

"Yeah, but you have other lectures that you share. And Huaisang always complains how he will never make it."

Huaisang actually blushed and let out an offended sound.

"Besides," he muttered, "I gave up on Financial Accounting. It's just too much and I will fail anyways, so I'm studying for my other exams now." He added a shrug and an apologetic smile. Wuxian figured that he finally understood that stressing over grades just wasn't worth it.

(Not like he, a born genius, could ever understand the simple mind of the average human.)

Jiang Cheng leaned over, too, looking at the title of one of the papers he was reading.

"Sounds interesting," he mumbled. "Is it hard?"

"Not really, I actually had something similar in another class, so the concepts aren't new to me," Huaisang answered, explaining in a few words what it was about. Jiang Cheng looked at him, a slight shift in his eyes as he forgot for a second his brother was there too.

"Are you still not considering changing…?"

Huaisang sighed, interrupting him.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"I'm your friend, that's my job."

Jiang Cheng gave him a tiny smile and Huaisang squinted at him.

"You are evil, how are you being a good friend like this?" He laughed, disguising his answer as a joke. Not that he expected Wanyin to actually believe any of it, but it gave him a clear sign of "please drop the issue".

Wuxian acted as if he wasn't even hearing them, too occupied with the watermelon. Huaisang thanked him mentally for that.

…

Exams went with Huaisang having only a little breakdown before one specific exam, but after he finished it, he left the classroom with a little smile. He strolled towards the rest of his clique, being the last one of them to leave the classroom. As they started to makes their way back to Jiang Cheng's place for a pre-drinking before going out, they picked up Wuxian at the entrance of the campus.

To Wei Wuxian's dismay, Jin Jixuan was invited too.

"I don't know why you think I won't invite him." Jiang Cheng laughed at his brother. "He's my friend, you know?"

"You're a traitor," his brother hissed, but didn't start any more drama, appeased by the presence of his boyfriend. Lang Wangji, using the excuse of driving tonight, politely declined the drinks Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian's friends offered him. Jiang Cheng wondered how he still came to party with them even though it probably was the most boring thing for him. He couldn't imagine how Wuxian could be entertainment enough for that guy, but hey, he kept his brother in check and that was always good. The responsibility for once didn't fall on him.

Huaisang arrived with another bunch of friends, bringing in more alcohol. They sat around the living room, most of them on the floor because of the lack of space on the sofa. Wuxian had claimed the spot on Wangji's lap and the rest settled as well as they could.

"We should get going if we still want to go dance!" One exclaimed as the night had progressed and they all agreed almost in unison.

"Let's do another round of shots. Let's drink to our exams!"

"We already did that," Jiang Cheng remembered.

"Then let's toast for the coming semester! Another one in business!" They started pouring shots, commenting on which classes they might be taking the next semester. Huaisang took his glass, and suddenly felt the need to announce something.

"Actually…" He halted, but regretted it immediately. They were all now looking at him, expecting him to finish his sentence. Even Jin Zixuan seemed interested, which was a first. He sighed inwardly and added a mental slap before continuing: "I'm changing majors. So technically I won't be an economics student…"

He saw a few surprised faces, but did not expect that the first reaction would come from Jin Zixuan.

"Ha, and you said you don't have a bad influence on people." Jin Zixuan let out a sneer towards Wei Wuxian and his nemesis just flipped him off. Jiang Cheng gave his brother a harsh shove.

"Changing to what?" Lan Wangji was the only one making the relevant questions.

It took all his willpower to not look over to Jiang Wanyin, but he managed it.

"Psychology. Actually, I'm just switching my major and minor."

"So not really changing," Wuxian judged and his brother slapped him on the head this time, causing a string of shrieks. Jin Zixuan rolled his eyes and told him to shut up.

"Look, bro, now he is talking like you. How am I the bad influence here?" Wuxian laughed at Jiang Cheng, who frowned.

The rest just laughed, serving another round of Tequila as they forgot already what Huaisang had said.

"So… Are we going out or what?" Jin Zixuan wanted to know after downing his shot. Wei Wuxian was the first to jump to his feet and his boyfriend followed in no time. They all got their coats and started making their way out. Jin Zixuan was the first to leave the apartment, followed by the group of almost fifteen economics majors. Wuxian ran after him, bickering about where they were finally going, leaving his brother to get the keys and lock the door while Wangji stayed close to his drama queen. Huaisang laughed at the scene, shaking his head. He was about to follow, when a grip on his wrist pulled him back.

Pushed against a broad, familiar chest, he didn't even question the kiss that attacked his mouth. He actually kissed very eagerly back, slinging his arms around Jiang Cheng's neck. He could hear Wei Wuxian's cheerful voice in the hallway, but this wasn't stopping him anymore from kissing Jiang Wanyin, even though public affection wasn't necessarily for people who weren't in an actual relationship. He thought briefly of his mother, of her nagging about how he was just making excuses for himself. His brother's grumbling about Huaisang being too obvious might make him wonder if they were seeing something he wasn't. Yet he wasted no time in pushing those voices into the back of his mind, forgetting them as he playfully bit down on Jiang Cheng's lower lip.

Jiang Cheng pulled away just enough to look into his eyes and Huaisang raised an eyebrow.

"Are you finally getting weaker to my charms?" Huaisang asked.

"I just thought you might want another kiss before having to deal with way less interesting people than me." He grinned when Huaisang rolled his eyes, but there was another glint in his eyes, something that, to Huaisang, almost seemed like pride.

"Just admit you can't keep your hands off of me, I promise it won't hurt."

Jiang Cheng seemed to actually consider it, but Wei Wuxian's head poked back into the apartment.

"You two coming?" he asked, acting as if he didn't notice them stepping apart.

"Yes, yes, sorry." Huaisang coughed and Jiang Cheng threw on his jacket. Wuxian just laughed and winked at Huaisang, running after his boyfriend. Huaisang and Jiang Cheng threw each other side-glances before just laughing and following the couple.


End file.
